User talk:Ninja13567
Happyface 21:34, 27 September 2008 (UTC) You're no Ninja -- Happyface 21:34, 27 September 2008 (UTC) =what?= Im a ninja for sure!--Ninja13567 21:38, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The ninja hunter is on the case! Prove you're a ninja! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 21:39, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I can say alot of jokes and I can get a coin thing faster then youl think I know alot and i know how to get this this and im not telling any thing and stop buging me im trying to edit my user page!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!--Ninja13567 21:44, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Wow Look I can ban you if you're lying.... And.....I can do a lot of jokes at the same time 2. -- Happyface 21:48, 27 September 2008 (UTC) wow then i am liying dont ban me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!or my penguin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NINJAS ARE NOT REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 21:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) They were and probably will be some day, but anyone claims they're a ninja is either lying or a hacker. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 21:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Yeah! Ditto on the joke thing Happyface. You just press "J" loads of times in a row. --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 21:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) i know but i realy want to be a ninja so bad but i have a coisuion that has a moive to become a ninja and it might make me become a ninja! how cool is that? Sorry but that's been tested. It was made up by Sanity Penguin and is 100% FAKE! --Sheepman rocks! (talk| ) Go sheep! 21:59, 27 September 2008 (UTC) The people who do them videos are liers. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 21:59, 27 September 2008 (UTC) It's true. I'm over 300 days old and tried to sit in The Dojo for 30 minutes, didn't work. Pinguey 22:00, 27 September 2008 (UTC) im the ninja guy but i can tell u some thing ninjas are real heres a video--Ninja13567 22:03, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Hey guys This guy HATES my face. I deleted his old user page because it was user:37274 or something like that. -- Happyface 22:04, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Dude.. FIX YOUR SPELLING!!!!!!! -- Happyface 22:05, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I told you: NINJAS ARE NOT REAL!!!!!!!!!!! If you say that they are real, again, I WILL BLOCK YOU!!!!!!!!!!!! 5 days!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:07, 27 September 2008 (UTC) And also, you should use two (2) spaces when you reply, yet I prefer to use colons on the next post. These kool kats won't let me (yes I meant to spell "cool cats" like that). Pinguey 22:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :You can use colons.... -- Happyface 22:08, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::{talking like Chris Griffin} Dowhaaaaaa? Pinguey 22:09, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ?-- Happyface 22:10, 27 September 2008 (UTC) :Watch some Family Guy. Pinguey 22:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : This does get annoying the way it does that. --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:11, 27 September 2008 (UTC) I can't even draw a happy face now. :Draw a curve on the bottom. Now make two dots. Then draw a circle around it. Pinguey 22:13, 27 September 2008 (UTC) : NO I MEAN TEXT HAPPYFACE!!!!!!!!!!!! --[[User:Sk8rbluscat|'Šķ8ŗbľūšĉāŧ']] TALK 2 ME! Play Club Penguin 22:15, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::Oh. Hold shift, then press the ";" key. Then hold shift and press the "0" key. Then you have :)! If you don't hold it, it's a winking Kirby! ;0 Pinguey 22:21, 27 September 2008 (UTC) they cant be blocked if u want to belive u can let them dont say im wrong i cant be blocked if i just think they are real! ill make a poll that u cant get wrong hahaha!--Ninja13567 22:30, 27 September 2008 (UTC) ::n00b... --YOWUZA TALK 2 ME! 17:04, 30 September 2008 (UTC) :Ummm they don't just want to. Saying false information is completely illegal here... Pinguey 22:40, 27 September 2008 (UTC) fix your spelling!!! NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-- Happyface 22:37, 27 September 2008 (UTC) im deleting all user talk if you keep... stop filling up my talk i just logged in and its boring to do this alot!--Ninja13567 22:56, 27 September 2008 (UTC) Sad very sad Wow... just.... wow.--005tk 23:24, 27 September 2008 (UTC) hi ninja so hey whats up oh and im adding u to my thing ill edit your page for a sec to make an award for u ok?--Eddy34076 22:39, 30 September 2008 (UTC) awards for a army for yes or no well ok ill let u but dont forget to make it neat ok?--Ninja13567 22:41, 30 September 2008 (UTC) sure--Eddy34076 22:42, 30 September 2008 (UTC) Ozker Award Sorry, but I only give the award to people I have respect for. No offense, but I don't even know you. Sorry. ~Ozker Don't get mad. I was just saying that you are technically under the "Stupid Kabobs" title. Also, don't think you can intimidate me by saying you are in sixth grade. I am older than that. ~Ozker Are u a smart 11 year old im super smart!--Ninja13567 22:33, 2 October 2008 (UTC) I'm actually older than 11. ~Ozker No.. Morn, you are not a ninja. Sp00nzoid would know that. Good luck convincing us! (Cough..Moron..Cough)--Соккпуппитс411( |the den) 21:51, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Here's a little rant... Quit lying, fix your spelling, quit yelling at people, OR YOU'RE GETTING YOUR BUTT OFF THE WIKI. [[User:Mrperson777|'Mrperson777']] Leave me a message! 23:24, 12 October 2008 (UTC) YOU ARE NOT A NINJA FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! YOU ARE NOT A NINJA! NINJAS ARE NOT REAL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!!! VIDEOS ARE FAKE! YOU THINK NINJAS EXIST! YOU ARE FROM PENGUIN CHAT 3!!!! OR YOU LIE!!! --ѕќ8яыύѕкат( |talk) 23:35, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Guess what? I can tell jokes very quickly, too. All you have to do is hold down the "J" button on your keyboard. Oh noes! Your only power is revealed to everyone! ~Ozker Wait You're a sixth grader!!!!! You can't spell or anything!!!! What are you an all F student? -- Happyface 21:56, 19 October 2008 (UTC) CANT SPELL UM Y ISNT ANY OF UR SPELLING correct ninja13567 I am amazed you even made it out of kindergarten with that chicken scratch! You probably can't even spell your own name, much less anything other than maybe a five letter word.--Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 00:34, 20 October 2008 (UTC) Heck I bet me and my little brother are smarter than you..--[[User:Arre 320|''Arre 320'']] Gimme an order of Krabby Patty's and a shake! 19:54, 22 November 2008 (UTC) My little brother is smarter. Dillweed!-- Šŏčҝpũppëťš411 consider yourself...terminated! 20:51, 22 November 2008 (UTC)